invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bhutan
Bhutan At Bhutan we will learn how to transform any invizimal into a dark invizimal. Keni will talk about that invizimals descend from the dinosaurs and that they became invizible. He will also tell you how to do the transformation as following. You will receive a Jetcrab max which you shall transform into a dark Jetcrab . To start the transformation go to the catalogue, press square button on Jetcrab and select: "Go transform". Now you will have to do the transformation within 20 seconds like this: # Grab the banana with the R button and drop it in the put. # Do the same with the Cheese. # Last you have to whistle until the bar gets filled. That's it - you now have a dark Jetcrab. The next part of your mission is to transform: Metalmutt, Xiong Mao and Flameclaw. To do this you have to level them up until they are in their maximum state and then do the transformation. You can capture the three invizimals in Bhutan. Now when we need to level up 3 invizimals we will do that in some of our side quests as this is a great opportunity to complete them as well. Open the amazon archive now and complete the quest by drawing the chinese letters. Take your time as it can be hard. Remember that you have to draw the lines the the same order as directed. When completed you will be able to capture: Bratbat, Roboquito, Firecracker and Shapeshifter. We will do that later. Now do some battles to level up your invizimals. I'll also battle in the Mexican archive. When you open the Mexican archive you will be able to capture Rattleraptor, Griffonator and Hydra - we will capture them later. Now do some battles. Battle in the China Archive When opened you will be able to capture: Hilltopper, Gotica and Ocelotl. however, we will battle in china now and capture the invizimals later. The final archive to open for now is the arctic archive. When openned you can capture: Sandflame, Stingwing and Salma. We will do the battles now and capture them later. When you have won all battles in the four archives above you should have leveled all the required 3 invizimals to minimum level 9 and transformed them. When all three transformations has been completed you will be able to capture Tigershark to transform it. The next mission in Bhutan is actually to capture a dark Tigershark, so we will do that now. First we need to beat the boss of Bhutan. After this Kirtey will show up in Thailand. He will be fighting you in a bet battle with Tigersharks. Now because we have this mission "Cature a dark tigershark pup" we are able to transform Tigershark from the pup state indstead of leveling it up to its maximum state. So when you have won and obtained your Tigershark pup go to the catalogue and transform it. Final Combat in Bhutan Before we enter the final combat in Bhutan we will complete Kenis diary page 9 - 14. This will give us multiple new vectors to use in the battles. Click on the page to get a preview of the resulting puzzle: Page 9, page 10, page 11, page 12, page 13 and page 14. Also to enter the final combat in Bhutan you will need a Tigershark Max and a dark Tigershark Max. Therefore you will have to level your Tigershark up now. You can do that anywhere but the arctic archives is a good place. Level 9 is enough but level 12 is preferable as you will have to battle with your Tigersharks only in the final combat. Enter the final combat when your Tigersharks are ready for battle. Category:Maps